When Dora the Explorer Attacks
by vapor3on
Summary: What will happen when a spanish foot-ball headed girl, her monkey friend, and more kiddie shows attack the totally awesome show of Megaman? Chaos of course!
1. Here Comes Dora!

**Summary: Megaman and……..Dora?!?! What will happen when you combine these 2 shows? Chaos! Me and my friend decided to make this, Enjoy!

* * *

**

**One not-so friendly meeting**

Music plays

"Dora Dora Dora the Explorer! DORA!!! Who is super cool it's……"

**Lan:** Hey what are you doing in OUR show football-headed freak?!

**Megaman Cast:** Yeah!

**Dora:** That's not very nice, you should be happy Boots and I here

**Boots:** Yeah, we came here to bring happiness and life into your show

**Yai:** Like we don't have happiness and life **rolls eyes**

**Dora:** Well you don't actually

**Yai death-glares at Dora and Dora gives a frightened look**

**Boots:** Hey don't pick on Dora! You guys are really mean! Like Swiper the Fox!

**Megaman:** Yeah but we don't stop when you say 'Swiper no swiping'

**Swiper:** Aww man

**Megaman:** Hey who asked you, you hobo!

**Roll:** Yeah this is between football-head, the monkey in cleats and us cool dudes

**Dora:** at least I don't have two flat spaghetti strands coming out of my $&ing head!

**Roll:** For your information these are Data strands

**Boots:** they must be outta data though…..

**Megaman:** Shut up you vine swinging orangutan!

**Boots:** Who you calling orangutan. You're the one in love with a pig squealing rock!

**Megaman:** How dare you question her beauty!

**Boots:** what you call a roll with no head…..?

**Roll:** that's it!

**Maylu:** Us GIRLS are gonna beat you up to a pulp

**Boots:** What does 'pulp' mean Dora?

**Dora:** I think it's the one in those cartons of orange juice.

**Faces you**

**Dora:** will you help us find the meaning of 'pulp'?

**Lan:** and don't forget life

**Yai:** ssshhhhh I love this part

**Megaman Cast stares at Yai**

**Yai:** I mean…..yeah you tell her Lan!

**Dora:** ANYWAY!!!!! What should we use? A Computer? A Dictionary? Or a pogo-stick?

**Lan:** Why don't I show you the meaning of pulp using my fist?! Then you will know the meaning AND the feeling of 'pulp'

**Dora:** Ok, hit me! (how dumb)

**Lan punches Dora square in the face**

**Boots:** Dora! Hey you bandana wearing freakazoid! Get your brunette head over hear so I can make you bold.

**Lan:** Bring it on Curious George!

**Lan and Boots start fighting in a cloud of dust and smoke**

**Roll:** I know I will fire my Salmon Virus at Boots!

**Maylu:** its Piranha Virus……

**Roll:** FIRE!

**Roll fires but gets Lan in between the legs**

**Lan:** #$

**Roll:** #$

**Maylu:**&#

**Swiper:** !!

**Dora:** what did YOU do Swiper?

**Swiper:** Oh sorry it's just very difficult to do my business when people are making it hard to push…

**Megaman Crew and Dora sweatdrop**

**Dex:** Ok?

**Yai:** When did you get here Dex?

**Dex:** Who knows, one minute I was eating instant noodles then I'm here in this creepy place

**Dora:** Well hello there! I'm Dora!

**Dex:** AHHH!!!! A football-headed girl!

**Dora:** I'M NOT A FOOTBALL-HEADED GIRL!!!!!!

**Roll:** ooooo someone's getting pretty mad when they're from a G rated cartoon

**Maylu:** giggle

**Megaman:** football-head is getting mad!

**Boots:** Don't you dare make fun of Dora you Blue-helmet-headed–robot-person

**MM cast:** WHATEVER!!

**Lan:** What a bad comeback

**Maylu:** Oh well, till next time on Megaman!

**Dora:** and Dora with Boots!

**Lan:** I thought we told you and the monkey in red cleats to stay outta this!

**Boots:** they are boots!

* * *

**Well there you have it! Next time will be funnier hopefully, seeya next time!!!**

** Diamonde and erikacaptor**


	2. The Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village

**The Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village**

_A G rated cartoon can't always be friendly

* * *

_

**Previously**

Lan: I thought we told you and the monkey in red rugby shoes to stay outta this!

Boots: they are boots!

* * *

Maylu: Hey 'explora'…you do realize you're being a mean and angry football head in a G rated cartoon in front of every little kid in the world who loves you…

Dex: (whispers) Not that any kid would love a football-headed explorer anyway….

Boots: What?!?! Don't say that about are show! You're going to put us out of business!!!!

Yai: Ha! Like your show had any business in the first place!

Boots: Dora! They're gonna put us out of business!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dora: What does business mean Boots?

Swiper: (sounds constipated) Grrr…..the one that I'm trying to put out…..

Boots: Oh no! It's swiper!

Dora: Oh no! (Faces you) Quick! Can you help us say "Swiper, no swiping!" to Swiper the fox?

Gutsman: who's he?...

Dora: Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Uh..oh…..SWIPER NO SWIPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boots: Wah! Why isn't it working!

Swiper: Mwohohohohohohooo!!!! stands up from the toilet seat, flushes it and puts down the toilet lid I'm not going to be fooled any longer! Just like these people over there showed me to the light!!! I'm free to stop listening to your silly commands!!!!! I've been converted to MORE evilness……Mwohohohohohohohoho!!!!!

Dora: Oh no!!!

Maylu: You know, I personally think that Swiper is a bad evil guy, he doesn't even know the proper bad guy laugh...

Yai: I agree Maylu…

Lan: To be a proper bad guy in a show, he **at least** needs to know the main and proper bad guy laugh…

Dex: Hey guys! Who is that over there???

Lan: Where Dex?

Dex: THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dora: Who is it Boots?

Boots: Quick Dora! Ask them to help us find out!

Dora: I'm not asking Megaman and crew!

Boots: Not them! THEM! You know, the little kiddies watching your show, they wanna do something I'm sure!

Dora: Oh right! Hey little kiddies? Can you help us find out whom those people who are staring into the sky scratching their hair looking confused like a girl with pink hair and a guy with blue hair and another guy with yellow spiky hair!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!

Roll: That was a heck of a breath she took there Maylu.

Maylu: **Nods**

Yai: Hey! They look** so** familiar!

Dex: I think we used to be cartoon buddies!

Lan: Cartoon buddies??

Dex: Like, you know…us two showing on the same channel!

Dora: Really?

Maylu: Yeah…I think you're right Dex!

Lan: Oh! If only I had a place to jack you in, Megaman, then we'd be able to see if that were really true!

Yai: Yeah…

Dora: Boots, do they look familiar to you?

Boots: N…no Dora, I'm scared!

Dora: Hey kids? Do they look familiar to you?

Megaman: Hey Lan! There's a place where you could jack me in!

Lan: Where? It's all trees and bush!

Roll: There! It's in that tree!

Maylu: Huh? Roll, what are ya talking about?

Gutsman: Over THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dex, can you see it?

Dex: I don't see anything…grumble and I'm HUNGRY!!!!!

Yai: Glide, can you see it too? Coz I can't.

Glide: There, I can see it, and I think I know why you, humans…and animals…can't see it and us netnavis can! It's because of the human world not connecting to the digital world anymore. Us PETS can only get in contact with you, humans, because of the solar power in the earth.

(**A/N Not true but hey, it's cool!)**

The trees suddenly swooshed and a gust of wind blew towards them, smoke and all sorts of stuff.

Out popped a yellow-haired kid who was wearing a band that had something like a swirl.

Naruto: Hey Sakura: Who're these guys?

Sakura: Don't you know Naruto? We've just been teleported into a different dimension.

Naruto? Huh? I…don't….get it….

Sakura: Never mind….

Sasuke (Saskei): Sakura, do you know exactly 'how' these people got us here?

Sakura: Well, I think that we were teleported here because….well…

Sasuke: Ok, so you don't know, but do you know why we got here?

Sakura: Oh! That's because these people here have these things called 'PET's were there are netnavis traveling to the digital world and can change things around or be a security system if you wanted.

Naruto: well, wherever we are, this place is creepy and I wanna go back to the leaf village.

Dex: The leaf village? What are they talking about?

Gutsman: I can't here properly…

Megaman: Lan, LAN!!! Follow my directions and I'll lead you into the place where you can jack me in, ok?

Lan: Yeah, sure! Let's go Megaman!

Megaman: Ok, so walk forward until I say stop.

Roll: Hey Maylu, you want me to show you where it is too?

Maylu: No, wait, I'll see and find out who they are myself.

Roll: Ok…

Dora: I'll come with you!

Boots: are you joking!? Let's just stay here!

Dora: No!

Boots: Yes!

Dora: Fine!

Maylu stumbled forward. Walking veeerrrryyyy slowly toward the 'mysterious' people…

When Maylu got so close to touching them…a puff of smoke appeared between Maylu and Naruto.

Sakura: gasp Kakashii sensei! W…when…how….??

Kakashii: It's ok Sakura, we'll talk about that later, but now….who are you young lady with the dark pink hair!?

Maylu froze.

Maylu: I was just wondering who you people were…

Kakashii: hm…well, this here is Sakura, with the light pink hair. She's the smartest girl you could ever meet.

Lan: Hey! Megaman! Maylu is meeting them! Let's go join her!

Megaman: Uh….ok…

Sakura: what is that you're holding there?

Role: chuckles this is Maylu's PET and I'm her netnavi!

Maylu: Yeah…I'm Maylu.

Kakashii: Nice to meet you.

Lan: Maylu!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(twists around to face Lan)

Maylu: Ya?

Lan: Who are they?

Maylu: That's Sakura.

Sakura: Hi there _Hey……he's kinda cute! Maybe even better that Sasuke!_

Lan: **(BLUSHES)**

Sakura: **giggle**

Kakashii: This is Sasuke (Saskei) the strongest opponent you may ever see in your life.

Naruto: Hey Kakashii! Are you going to introduce me yet?

Kakahsii: Hold on Naruto.

Naruto: No Hold on!! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Please to see ya!

Kakashii: The number 1 hyper active knuckleheaded ninja.

Lan: Hahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maylu: Ahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MM cast: Ahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Teehee.

Sasuke: Idiot…..

Naruto: Hey…..what's so funny?

Kakashii: Don't worry about it Naruto.

MM cast: Hey! Let's all celebrate for being cartoon buddies!

Naruto: OK!!!!!!

Sasuke: Hmph. _Idiot of a ninja, celebrating because of cartoon buddies!? PLEASE!_

Sakura: That sounds like fun! Come on everyone!

Dora: Come on Boots! Let's join in anyway!

Boota: Pah! Fine…..

Kakashii: Sorry guys and gals. But we've gotta go back to our own cartoon. We've all got things we need to do right everyone?

Lan: Yeah! Like making Dora the football head get out of our show!

Dora: Hey!

Yai: Get out of our movie!

Dex: Yeah! Go away!

Maylu: You're not even anime!

Kakashii: Well, here they go again. Until next time, on this show, whatever you call it…

Naruto and gang: Teleport Jutsu! **Poof

* * *

**

** You like it? If you don't just keep on reading coz it's gonna be great later on! Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**Diamonde and erikacaptor**


	3. The REAL Fight Begins

**Chapter 3 The Fight Really Begins!**

**This is the climax of the chapters!

* * *

**

**Lan:** alright you guys! If you don't get out of our scene, our cartoon, our LIFE! We will really give it to ya!

**Megaman crew:** YEAH!

**Dora:** well maybe if you stop teasing us then maybe we can insult you a bit less!

**Maylu:** Shut it Football head!

**Dora:** oh now your going to get it little miss……

**Boots:** guys cant we just all get along like…..

**Everyone:** NO!

**Megaman:** I think its time the monkey choked on a banana

**Boots:** these boots aren't on me just so I can look dumb……..

**Roll:** I think that's what you are.

**Boots:** oh that's funny….these boots are made to turn people like you into mojo! Wana sample?!

**Dora:** now now boots….words never solve and argument……..but GUNS do!

**(dora pulls out an AK-47 automatic)**

**Yai:** Holy Mother of Megaman were did you get that!

**Megaman:** …..hey

**Dora:** mwahahahah! I got this from Tommy Vercety

**Tori:** The guy from GTA! I love that game!

**Megaman:** hey when did you get here Tori

**Tori:** when I heard the word GUN I just had to come!

**Dora:** time for some real time bullet fightin!

**Dora goes beserk and starts shootin holes everywere. The megaman crew hide behind all manner of objects**

**Tori:** oh this is GREAT!

**Maylu:** the crazy woman with a talking knapsack is going crazy! How do we stop her!

**Lan:** I know I'll throw Yai at her and we can get her!

**Yai:** WHAT?!?! Why me?!?!

**Megaman:** because you are the smallest, lightest and your big forehead will blind dora for a while.

**Yai:** humph!

**Lan picks up Yai**

**Lan:** if you don't make it back alive, we'll keep your car

**Yai:** hey what the…..

**Lan chucks Yai at Dora**

Dora: aahhh the light it burns! OUCH!

Yai: Oy...Oh my &$ing Gosh!!!!!!

**Yai lands on Dora and the megaman crew stacks on Dora**

**Boots:** Dora! Are you ok?

**Dora:** aahh get off me.

**Roll:** NEVER

**Boots:** you guys better get off or im going to do something really bad!

**Lan:** try me overgrown newt!

**Boots:** I learned this from Kakashi sensei!

**Boots pulls out a massive pike sharp enough to gauge someones eyeballs out**

**Boots:** thousand needles of death!

**Boots shoves the pikes up Lans butt**

**Lan:** $#!$#!!!!!!

**Lan goes flying into the table**

**Lan:** Oh now your going to get it monkey

**(Lan pulls out a massive cleaver)**

**Boots:** bring it fly boy!

**(boots pulls out a giant banana with a really peeling edge)**

**Meanwhile…..**

**Dora:** You messed up my hair little miss goody goody

**Maylu:** it was always messed up bright eyes!

**Dora:** you wanna start something here woman!

**Maylu:** maybe!

**(Dora and Maylu start a violent conversation)**

**Swiper:** man I never get into the action.

**Roll:** That's sorta obvious

**Swiper:** Then why don't I do something

**Roll:** Lets start something you blue Racoon

**Swiper:** Lets you Pink-loving Freak AND my natural colour ISN'T blue it's a bandana!

**Roll and Swiper fight in a cloud of dust**

**Megaman:** And what do WE do?

**Lan:** I don't know, try to calm the beserk Tori who stole the AK-47 gun off Dora while she wasn't looking and now is trying to shoot Yai, Glide,Dex and Gutsman who are trying to run away from him?

**Megaman:**...

**Lan:** in other words lets just help them

**Megaman:** ok

**Lan and Megaman run off to help the others**

**Tori:** Shoot baby! Shoot!!!!!! **shooting the gun in all different directions**

**Yai:** Duck for Cover!!!!

**Dex:** OMG he almost got me in the….

**Gutsman:** DON'T say it

**Glide:** Look Lan and Megaman are coming to… AKKK

**Glide gets shot**

**Yai:** OMG Glide!!!!! Don't delete on me!!!!

**Glide gets deleted**

**Dex:** You shouldn't have said that…

**Yai:** NOOOO **looks up at the ceiling with arms out wide**

**Lan and Megaman:** Were here guys!!!!

**Dex, Gutsman and Yai death glare at Lan and Megaman**

**Megaman:** What?

**Dex:** You're a little late guys, Glide just got deleted and Tori just ran out of ammo

**Tori in the distance:** Awww man!! I ran out of ammo.

**Maylu comes looking like a baboon who hasn't picked its tcks and fleas out in years:** I won!!!!

**Dora:** Whatever, **Looks like she just visited Heck**

**Roll:** I won too!!

**Swiper:** Aww man!

**Maylu:** Well this chapter is done! Seeya next time!!!!

**Roll points to Dora and Boots:** AND you guys! Don't say 'and also with Dora and Boots too'

**Dora:** But you just said it spaghetti head

**Roll:** **grumble and murmurs to self**

**Lan:** Bya!

* * *

**Did you like it? Remember Read and Review!!!**

**MegaxRoll4eva and Diamonde**


	4. What a Nightmare!

**Chapter 4: What a Nightmare!!!**

* * *

**Megaman:** Few, whatta battle.  
**Roll:** Chiyaa. Tell me about it.  
**Dex:** Well, Dora said…..  
**Roll:** I didn't mean it literally!  
**Lan:** Come on guys! Let's bring another visitor over to our show!  
**Maylu:** Yeah! I just found out where Naruto appeared from! He came from this machine. points to machine If you type in the show number then they'd come to you!  
**Yai:** Hm…I wonder how she figured that out…  
**Maylu: death glare**  
**Gutsman**: Ok, who should we choose?  
**Roll: **How about…  
**Dora:** I wanna choose!  
**Boots:** Yeah it's our turn to choose!  
**Megaman and cast:** NO!  
**Dora and the monkey in soccer shoes**: YES!  
**Megaman cast:** NO!  
**Dora and stuff:** YES!  
**Megaman:** NO!  
**Boots:** YES!  
**Dora:** YES!  
**Megaman and crew:** FINE FOOT-BALL HEAD AND MONKEY WHO IS AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!!!!!!!!  
**Swiper:** Hey……..what about me?  
**Maylu:** what about you?  
**Swiper:** I wanna choose too!!!!!!  
**Yai:** you have nothing to do with this.  
**Swiper:** Yeah I do!!  
**Megaman:** Nuh uh!  
**Swiper:** Yeah huh!  
**Roll:** Nuh uh!  
**Swpier and Dora:** Yeah huh!  
**Everyone: death glare**  
**Dex:** Fine. Dora and monkey are choosing and you fox…  
**Lan:** GET OUTTA OUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Dora:** Look whose talking about being angry in a G rated cartoon!!!  
**Boots:** who is?  
**Dora:** Shhh…I'm trying to "In your face" them….you know, cut them, when they don't have anything to say back.  
**Yai:** Oh yeah!? Well, what if we said that this cartoon _isn't_ G rated!???!!!!!!!!!!!???????????!!!!!!!!  
**Dora:** uh…..  
**Gutsman:** HA! In your face!  
**Megaman:** Haha!  
**Boots:** Grrr…..We're still choosing whose coming next!!!  
**Maylu:** Aww man!

**Roll:** You stink banana eater!  
**Yai:** Roll! We're still banana eaters too!  
**Roll:** We are? Oh.  
**Dora:** Ok, Boots, who should we choose?  
**Boots:** I know! **whisper whisper**  
**Dora:** Great idea! Let's get started!  
**Dora and Boots presses the code number**  
**Smoke rises out of the machine**  
**CHsssshhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
**Megaman:** NO! It isn't!  
**Maylu:** It can't be!

**Lan:** Oh no!

**Dex:** Who is it?  
**Gutsman:** It's…it's…..  
**(Music plays as smoke clears)**

"**Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination and when he comes it's what we call a…"**  
**Lan:** NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Maylu:** WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My life is ruined!!! **begins to sob**  
**Megaman:** Hey foot-ball head! We said you could choose but not someone as bad as an over-grown-purple-dinosaur!  
**Dora:** He's not over-grown!!!!! He's our friend!  
**Roll:** He's your friend alright! He's an over-grown friend of _yours_!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Boots:** Barney! Kill them! Their going to kill the thing you love the most!  
**Barney:** What's that?  
**Boots:** Me!!!!!!!!!!  
**Dora:** And me!!  
**Swiper:** And me!  
**Lan:** Barney! Don't listen to them! Their using you! Their using you as a shield to protect themselves and put…  
**Dex:** Your life in danger!  
**Lan:** Well, I was actually going to say put his life in eternal slavery with the foot-ball head and the gorilla.  
**Dex:** That would have been better.  
**Barney:** No they're not! They're my friends! _All_ of them! Well, except for the fox. You know...something like Fairy the Fox…or Farty the Fox…you know…he's just weird.  
**Swiper:** It's SWIPER!!  
**Barney:** Who cares?  
**Swiper:** I do!  
**Boots:** Oh no Dora! They're fighting!  
**Dora:** Nah…you don't say…  
**Boots**: We have to stop them!

**Dora:** Nah, I like watching fights…  
**Maylu:** Ooh…this is good.  
**Yai:** One team fighting with each other…not good  
**Lan:** Good for us though.  
**Dex:** Yeah, I guess.  
**Tori:** I like it! I wish I had ammo though…**Looks at the AK-47 which he was still holding** It's no use to me now…  
**Tori chucks the AK-47 over his shoulder**  
**Dora:** OW!!!  
**Boots:** It's the AK-47! Duck for cover!  
**Dex:** A duck? Where??? **Gets hit by the AK-47 and gets knocked out**  
**Maylu:** Hey look! Swiper and the purple guy are fighting physically now!  
**Roll:** Let's join them!  
**Megaman:** Are you crazy!?  
**Roll:** Maybe**looks innocent**  
**Iceman:** FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
**Yai:** FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
**Sooner or later the whole MC (Megaman Cast) started shouting…** **Megaman Cast:** FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!!! FIGHT!!!  
**Barney**: I'm going to blow fire at you if you don't give up!  
**Swiper:** I'm not giving up until I see blood drip down your very eye!!  
**Dora:** Ooh….that's dark…**shivers**  
**Boots:** Yeah….  
**Megaman:** woohoo!! If they keep fighting like this then…we'll win the whole entire fight against us and the foot-ball headed girl!  
**Glide:** Not that we were losing anyway.  
**Lan:** Uh...yeah.  
**Yai:** Glide?? GLIDE!!!! YOU'RE BACK **hangs unto Glide's neck**  
**Maylu:** All we have to do is get the purple dinosaur out of the way and then…  
**Dora:** No! Not yet…we have a little settlement to make.  
**Roll:** And that would be…?  
**Tori:** GUNS!  
**Iceman:** YYYEEESSS!!!!!!!!!  
**Maylu:** Bring it on...  
**Roll:** Give all you got!  
**Lan:** This moment now is…the most important, the most…  
**Dora:** The last judgment.  
**Boots:** Where we here decide who the better one is. US or you!  
**Dex:** Let's end this…  
**Glide:** CHHAAAARRRRGGGEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Yai:** Yeah! Go get 'em Glide! Glide?!?! Your alive!!!  
**Megaman:** I'll use my megabuster and blast it right into Barney's head!  
**Gutsman:** I'll kill them using my fist!  
**Dora**: Barney! They're going to kill you!  
**Maylu**: Alright foot-ball head! This is between you and me!  
**Role**: and me!

**Yai uses her braids to whack Boots in the face. Boots tries to kick Lan where it hurts. Lan tries to punch Barney in the arm. Barney tries to breathe fire at Dex everywhere. Dex tries to use Gutsman to kill Swiper. Swiper tries to bite Iceman and Tori. Maylu tries to punch Dora on her flat head. Dora tries to block Maylu and kicks her in the shins. Roll tries to use her piranha virus and hit Dora….but all has failed…they all keep on missing.**

**Maylu:** You're going down!

**Dora:** Not if you go down first!  
**Roll:** Give it up kiddo! Your life is ours! It's 2 against 1! You'll never win!  
**Dora:** Says who?!  
**Maylu:** US!  
**Lan:** Come here Over-grown t-rex! Bring that arm of yours so I can punch it real hard!  
**Barney:** You wouldn't dare!  
**Lan:** Oh, I would.  
**Barney:** Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that!  
**Lan:** This is a fight between you and me barney-boy!  
**Barney:** I'm ready!  
**Lan:** Here it comes!  
**Megaman**: Ready Lan?  
**Lan:** Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Megaman:** Megabuster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **KAAAAABBBBOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!**  
**The megabuster goes right through Barney's forehead and Barney has a big black hole that goes right through his skull. A whole heap of smoke appears around them.**  
**Everyone stops to watch.**  
**As the smoke clears, Barney is gone. He has been sucked back into the teleport devise because he was too beaten up.**  
**Dora:** Barney! Where are you?  
**Yai:** Aww man! I was gonna write a R.I.P sign **about to sob and tosses the R.I.P sign away**  
**Boots:** Now is not the time to be playing hide n' seek!  
**Maylu:** Give up, you'll never beat us!  
**Dora:** Just wait and see…………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

**And all will come in the next chapters.**  
**MegaxRoll4eva and Diamonde**


	5. Not Again!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Not Again!!!**

**Lan:** Ugh…..now what do we do??

**Megaman:** Now that Barneys gone we don't have any fun! **cleaning his megabuster cause of all the blood that came out of Barneys head the last time he shot him**

**Maylu:** Let's bring another one to the show! This is fun!

**Dora:** Let us pick!

**Roll:** You already picked!

**Boots:** We did??

**Roll:** Don't look like you don't know what's happening! You got Barney here and now it's our turn!

**Dora:** It is?

**Yai:** This will take forever, you know what let them choose **drags Dora and Boots to the computer and they type it up**

**Dex:** Oh, let's hope it's not one of those kiddy shows **crosses fingers**

**Capsule Opens with smoke**

**Lan:** WAAAAAA!!!!!!!

**Roll:** Why do you torture us soo!!!!!!!!

**Maylu:** My life is ruined yet again!!!! **sobs even more loudly**

**Theme song begins**

**My little pony! My little Pony! Welcome to day's adventure be! My little pony! My little pony! Will there be exciting sites to see…**

**Megaman:** No! there will not be any exciting sites so get your &$ing ass back into that freaking capsule and leave!!!

**Pony:** Hello there! My name is Galaxy and this is Windwhistler and Meagan

**Windwhistler:** **looking at Roll, Megaman and Glide** Judging by there appearances these creatures seem to be digital, they don't come from here but in another dimension.

**Yai:** ooo little miss smarty pants thinks she can make a scientific description on OUR navis pfft!

**Meagan:** Don't say that! She is the smartest pony in all pony land!

**Megaman:** then that must mean you're REALLY stupid….

**Dex** **laughs hysterically that he sounds like he's drunk**

**Maylu:** Whoa…..that was random….

**Galaxy:** I don't know Meagan…..I sense strange power in these people

**Maylu:** That's either the 2 liter bottle of alcohol in my pocket or otherwise the power to pulverize your wee little pony arse.

**Dora:** Now don't be mean to our friends! They just came here!

**Lan:** They just came here?! You brought there behinds here you cracker head!

**Boots:** he's got a point about the crackers. **grinning**

**Dora: **Why you little**…trying to beat up Boots but Meagan holds her back**

**Tori:** Lets settle this with guns **pulls out yet another gun this time a machine gun and starts shooting in different directions**

**Lan:** Not again…. I know! **tackles Tori to the the ground**

**Roll:** wow this keeps getting more random then ever! My turn! **tackles this time Windwhistler**

**Windwhistler:** Ouch you get off me you blonde haired freak! Meagan where's my beer!

**Megaman:** If Meagan is blonde and is getting beer that means she's dumb!

**Windwhistler:** Damn straight!

**Megaman crew:** ...99 bottles of piss on the wall! 99 bottles of beer! You take one down pass it around, 99 bottles of glucosian filled micro recombulated chlorofilled germetited Resositated Fragmented Alcoholic Teddy bears on the wall!

**Boots:** What the………!#

**Galaxy:** I like teddy bears. Especially the glucosian filled micro….

**Meagan:** ok ok! Uh…here's your beer Windwhistler…..

**Windwhistler:** Yay! Gimme gimme gimme **gets it then starts sculling it**

**Tori:** Now can we use the guns??

**Dora:** NOO!!!...grenades are more lady like.

**Roll and Maylu:** You bet your pink butt-hugging boxers they are.

**Lan looks down…….**

**Maylu**:….I don't want to know Lan…

**Meagan:** can we use the grenades now? **pulling out a pink, fluffy grenade**

**Lan:** sure…..FIRE AWAY PEOPLE!

**This scene is to violent to discuss….just say that there is a lot of explosions and screams. …..moving on to after the grenade fight**

**Everyone looks half dead**

**Meagan:** Well….time…to…go…back…now…..bu….bee

**Megaman**: good ridents you hairy legged pink stocking wearing, high heel walking people!

**Lan looks down again……**

**Megaman:** ………ok…..Lan look back up so none of us are tempted to look at your lower waist.

**Lan:** fine….. _(IN LANS MINDone day you will all be the same!)_

**Meagan and the ponies go back into the capsule and off they go**

**Tori:** till the next chapter!

**Dex still rolling on the floor from Megaman's last joke**

**Dora:** hey look Windwhistler left her beer…

**Everyone (except Dex) looks at it…**

**Everyone:** MINE!!!!

* * *

**Well who will get the beer I wonder….till next time!**

**MegaxRoll4eva and Diamonde**


	6. Disaster Yet Again

**MegaxRoll4eva:**Heya guys! sorry this took quite long, Diamonde said this wouldn't be funny but i think it is! but tell us wat you think

**Diamonde:** Well i did! so Read and Review guys and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Disaster Yet Again

Disclaimer: We own nothing!!

* * *

**Previously on Megaman and Dora the Explora**

Dora: Hey look! Windwhistler left her beer…

Everyone (except Dex) looks at it

Everyone: MINE!!!!

**

* * *

Now to the present

* * *

**

**Dora:** AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!! (Grabbing the beer bottle) It's finally mine! My precious! They stole it from me. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **thunder and lightning is heard and seen from the background**

**Maylu:** Yikes… **backs away slowly**

**Lan:** Hey… how'd she get it before me? She's only a good for nothing, football-headed zit!

**Roll:** Ooh… **looks closely at Dora's face**……eww

**Dex:** The only reason why she got it is because she's a cheater!!! a stupid old no good lying &Q#$&#!!!! That should've been mine...I didn't get a chance to fight for it!!

**Roll:** ...

**Tori:** Dang! I should've gotten my Ak-47 re-loaded…** sits on the ground muttering to self**

**Roll:** ok?

**Yai:** My shining forehead should've blinded her!

**Roll:** now that's a nightmare **smiles**

**Gutsman:** I want it…need it!!! Gutsman wants precious **starts hissing and growling like smeegle or whatever his name is**…! Must steal it for my own! **laughs like a maniac**

**Roll:** Gosh…

**Boots:** Uh…Dora? Since I'm on your team...can I have a bit? Pwease?

**Dora:** NEVER!!!!!!! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS NEVER!

**Roll:** Harsh…

**Swiper:** (Behind the bushes somewhere) ZZZZZZZ **snort **ZZZZZZZZZZ...hm...blankey

**Dora comes around and….**

**Dora:** WAKE UP YOU LAZY **BEEP** ING RACOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Roll gasps and organ plays...** she said racoon!!!!

**Swiper:** ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**snort**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 5 more minutes mommy

**Yai:** You are the meanest person I've ever met in my whole entire life!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lan:** Yeah! We should gang bash her!

**Megaman:** nah that's what we've been trying to do for the past millennium or so!

**Dex:** Really? I thought for like...5 chapters or so... **Tori glares at him**

**Lan:** Now's the right time!

**Maylu:** I wanna see what happens….don't interrupt it.

**Lan:** Fine…. (Walks away slowly grumbling…)

**Dora:** I need to open this stupid…**growl** beer…bottle! **(Dora tries to open beer bottle and bites the cork viciously wrapping her arms around the glassa nd tugging unto it)**

**Boots:** If I help you, can I have some...

**Dora:** NO!

**Boots:** But I'm thirsty...

**Dora:** Does this look like a face that cares? **shows a cute innocent baby face**

**Boots:** ...yes????

**MMC:** ooh…

**Roll:** That's tight…

**Glide:** SHUT UP ROLL!** Roll looks at Glide with a scared look**

**Dora:** Ya think??

**Roll:** I wasn't talking to you…you knuckle head!

**Dex:** Hey wait…why are we just standing here, watching a foot-ball headed knapsack wearing loonatic that should've been put into a mental ward years ago trying to open a delicious half empty beer bottle that's been left behind by that stupid hairy-legged, pink-tights-wearing, high-healed…freak!!!!!!!!

**Maylu:** um…..

**Lan:** Hey yeah!! Let's get her! ( IN MIND: _Dex **has** to give away my secret **grumble**_)

**Boots:** Why am I always left out?

**Yai:** I dunno, coz you're less important, your dumb, you wear cleats that scare away little peeps, **counts her finger for all the reasons**

**Boots:** Really?

**Roll:** Duh!!

**Tori:** Finally!

**Glide:** Where have you been Tori?

**Tori**: I ran all the way to Wal-mart n' got my AK-47 re-loaded. and it included a free ball pen!!

**Gutsman:** They sell bullets?

**Tori:** Well…… I had to sneak into their storage and steal some ammo. That's life ya know,give n take...or take and...take

**Megaman:** You did?

**Tori:** Well……….kinda…they probably wouldn't allow me to buy them since I'm like a 10-year-old instead of an 40-year-old-oldie that shoud have retired YEARS ago... ANYWAY! Let's get foot-ball head!

**Iceman:** Agreed!

**Maylu:** Alright!

**Dora: **STUPID BEER BOTTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**(Throws beer bottle on the floor and it bounces from a pole to the wall to the tree and knocks her on the head)**

**Maylu:** what a retard…**chuckles**

**Boots:** Hey kids, since Dora is unconscious, I'll ask a question for her. How do you open the beer bottle? What should we use? An…um…AK-47? A cork-screw? Or…a pogo-stick?

**Lan:** or…an alternative suggestion, how bout I just smash the beer bottle in two so we can have half?

**Dora:** **(finally awake)** that's so WRONG! With a capital R!

**Roll:** You don't even know how to spell the word "wrong"!?!?!?!

**Boots:** yes she does!

**Dora:** No I don't! I mean…!

**Dex:** HA! IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **starts dancing shaking his booty in Dora's face and i mean literally**

**Megaman:** That's just gross, you know….Dex being obese and all

**Swiper:** **(Awake)** HI guys! What'd I miss?

**Roll:** Everything

**Swiper: **awww man!

**Yai:** Except for you being blinded by my shining forehead of doom.

**Swiper:…**uh! My eyes! I can't stand it!!!the ugliness! It burns! Some one call 911! I'm deaf! leprasy! i lost my sense of smell **(that's part of it)**

**Yai:** Shut it you hairy-nosed-baboon!

**Maylu:** Isnt it hairy-nosed-wombat?

**Yai:** Shut up

**Lan:** Alright! You asked for it!

**Dora:** for what?

**Megaman:** Something so deadly and horrible and disgusting and ugly-

**Swiper:** what? The shining forehead of doom?

**Yai:** **(in the distance)** IT'S NOT UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!

**Megaman:** As I was saying…Something so deadly and horrible and disgusting and ugly and-

**Swiper:** You mean the shining forehead of doom don't you?

**Yai:** **(Still in the distance)** SHUT YOUR TRAPHOLE!!!!!

**Meagman:** AS I WAS SAYING!!!!!...

**Iceman:** It's ok Megaman, everyone knows what you're talking about.

**(A/N If you don't know what it is….I don't either (I'm still thinking about it))**

**Boots:** Not me!

**Maylu:** You don't need to know. You're not highly important.

**Dora:** I don't know either! Tell us!

**Roll:** This means she's clearly dumb and we shouldn't bother explaining things.

**Dora & Boots:** BUT WE WANT TO KNOW!!

**Dex:** How about we just show you instead.

**Lan:** Nah…this is fun, you know, keeping them in suspense and all...

**Tori:** Well, I guess there was no point getting my AK-47

**Dora:** YOUR AK-47!??? It is obviously mine!

**Tori:** What makes you think that???

**Dora:** Who was the one who whiped it out from no where in the beginning of the unending war of evil???

**Tori:** Uh...me? **looks innocent**

**Boots:** No you flea brained twit with the iceberg that sunk the titanic as a navi!!!!!!! It was Dora who did it!

**Glide:** Speak for yourself Tarzan!

**Dora:** I'm going to kill you!

**Yai:**what makes ya think that shorty?

**Maylu:** Yup **nods in agreement**

**Swiper:** Because you're so helpless and weak!

**Lan:** You're the one that's helpless and weak!

**Swiper:** Let's end this!

**MMC:** Bring it on Bambi **(random I know)**

**Boots:** What about me?

**MMC:** Not you. You're so ugly we can't even look at you!

**Dora:** So you think I'm prettier than Boots? **smiles**

**Roll:** YOU! Pfft Oh please! You got it all wrong man…you're ten times as worse.

**Swiper:** Then why are you looking at her?

**Megaman:** Because when we look at her, the ugliness of her &$ing face, is SOOO ugly, it sinks in. So we get used to it.

**Boots:** Oh, good point.

**Dora:** What did you say…you hideous ugly homosapian related primape...and all that F!#…???!!!!

* * *

**Hi all you great fans out there, SO sorry that no other character came in this one. But it was still funny none the less right?**

**And yet again, very sorry.**

**MegaxRoll4eva and Diamonde**


	7. Hello all ye people!

* * *

Hi guys MegaxRoll4eva here!

I've decided every time you read a chapter tell us if you like it or not AND if it needs any improvements, and suggestions if you want & we'll see if you suggestion is good to be the next chapter!!! ALSO your name will be on the 'Suggestion and Improvement People' List on the last chapter of the story! (if you want us to).

Sincerely

MegaxRoll4eva

* * *


	8. Dueldiscs and Megabusters

**Heya guys sorry it took so long, not much ideas, but we managed to pull through and with the help of our reviewers! and SORRY that it isnt funny, we're losing our humor sobs **

**Previously**

**Dora:** So you think I'm prettier than Boots? **Smiles**

**Roll:** YOU! Pfft Oh please! You got it all wrong man…you're ten times as worse.

**Swiper:** Then why are you looking at her?

**Megaman:** Because when we look at her, the ugliness of her &in face, is SOOO ugly, it sinks in. So we get used to it.

**Boots:** Oh, good point.

**Dora:** What did you say…you hideous ugly homosapian related primape...and all that F!#…?

* * *

**Chapter 7: Duel Discs and Megabusters**

**Now back to real life….I think**

**Boots:** You heard me! "Good Point"

**Dora:** I'm so gonna kill you at the end of this chapter or anywhere at the end of this crap

**Megaman:** Uh…..guys

**Boots:** Oh yeah! Wanna piece of me!

**Megaman:** Guys….

**Dora:** Nah! I want as many as my educational school crap stuffed in side this purple sack can cut you up into!

**Megaman:** GUYS!

**Dora and Boots turn around**

**Megaman:** The machines busted……**Megaman points to the machine, steam coming out**

**Yai:** Oh crud!

**Maylu:** Now what!? No fun!

**Roll:** Maybe if we make Dora mad enough she'll burst...keke i always wanted to do that (thnx silvershard)

**Lan:** Not a bad idea…..yo you! The freak with the obese head

**Dex turns around and stares at Lan**

**Lan:** Not you! Dora!

**Dora:** WHAT!

**Megaman:** sorry how we said that you're ugly that it sinks into us...

**Roll:** Yeah we didn't mean that

**Dora:** Aww thanks you guys (_what a change of heart)_

**Maylu:** but what we meant was….

**Lan:** THAT YOUR SOOO UGLY THAT YOU DESTROY HALF THE UNIVERSE AND HELL SPAT YOU OUT AND HEAVEN DIDN'T WANT YOU BUT GAVE YOU A JOB TO PLUG UP THE GATE TO HELL! YOUR SOO UGLY THAT YOU SCARE EVERYONE YOU SEE EVEN THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T SEE YOU BUT SEE YOU AS YOU CREATE YOUR CHARACTER IN POPULAR MOG'S _(Translation: Massive Online Game)_ YOU PLAY SUCH AS WoW _(World of Warcraft)_ OR EVERQUEST!

**Dora:** UGHHH I'M GONNA GET YOU! AND I DON'T PLAY EVERQUEST!

**Megaman:** Now Lan! Crossfuse!

**Big beam of light**

**Choir:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

**Roll**:……

**Crossfused Lan:** Blackhole! **big blackhole turns up sucking Dora into it **

**Dora:** AHHH boots! Hold onto me!

**Boots:** No friggin way I will **Dora pulls him really hard and they get sucked into it**

**Roll:** Oh no! we're getting sucked in too!

**Crossfused Lan:** It was nice knowing all of you…..except Paris Hilton

**Everyone gets sucked in just as it closes up**

**Theme Song Begins:**

_Chilling out with your crew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never taught us this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss-_

**Lan:** Oh crap where are we?

**Stranger**: Oy! You there!

**Maylu:** Oh S# a gay guy!

**Dora:** Run for you life! **runs with a trail of smoke behind her**

**Stranger:** My name is Dr.Crowler!

**Maylu:**…..oh…..RUN! gay Dr.Crowler!

**as the DTE and MM gang run they bump into a group of people**

**Megaman:** Oh sorry!

**Stranger:** No problem

**A short guy:** Jaden, have u ever seen these people

**Tall girl:** Yeah, there not even wearing uniform

**Jaden:** Lex, Sy, calm down. My name is Jaden and this Alexis and Syrus

**Roll:** Hi im roll and these are my friends, Megaman, Lan, Maylu, Yai, Gutsman, Dex, Tori and Iceman

**Dora:** What about us?

**Maylu:** Your not our friends

**Dora:** Well I'm Dora and this is Boots

**Jaden:** And I thought I had bad hair…

**Lan:** Hey I got a good idea, why doesn't Jaden, Alexis and Syrus join up with us to defeat the girl with a freaking talking animal lover as a F#ing cousin and the discolored monkey!

**Dex:** Let's kill them dead!

**YGOGX crew:** ……….

**Yai:** Anyway lets just kill them

**Tori:** I got us loaded **brings out a pile of guns handing them to everyone**

**Jaden:** Lets go kill!

**Syrus:** CHARGE!

**everyone runs after them**

**Boots:** You'll never take us alive cops

**Iceman:** Then we'll take you dead!

**Jaden:** I got the monkey guy! holding up boots

**Boots:** Let me go you demented brunette-haired person with a gigantic walkman in your hand or whatever that piece of S is!

**Jaden**: A duel disc!

**Maylu:** Now to get Dora **runs after Dora shooting at her**

**Alexis:** Told you Syrus that women can fight

**Syrus:** whatever….

**Dex:** hey um…..stylus..syrup…cow…um

**Syrus:** Syrus..

**Dex:** Yeah! Um…..do you happen to know who Dr. Crowler is?

**Dr.Crowler:** it's ME

**MM gang go stiff**

**Meanwhile thousands of miles away**

**Maylu:** COME BACK HERE!

**Dora:** NEVER!

**Lan:** Maylu!

**Maylu finally shoots Dora on the leg**

**Dora:** AKKK checks for bleeding ..hey why isn't there any blood?

**Lan:** DUH! We're cartoon

**Maylu:** you don't see YOUR show have blood when you guys are hurt

**Dora:** Hmph! if only i used that machette on Swiper..

**Lan:** Well it would've been hilarious wouldn't it?

**Maylu:** how do we get Dora back?

**Lan:** luckily I brought handcuffs locks Dora there!

**Maylu:** wow…

**Meanwhile thousands of miles back**

**Iceman:** oh hehe….hi mrs I mean mr. Crowler…

**Dr.Crowler:** All of you have some explaining to do why you don't have your uniform

**Alexis**: There new here Dr. Crowler

**Dr. Crowler glares at Alexis but she maintains it**

**Dr.Crowler looks at Iceman:** Aren't you hot in that?

**Iceman:** Hell no!

**Dr. Crowler:** Don't you speak to me that way!

**Iceman:** Why not MISS

**Dr.Crowler:** Grrrrr **gets in argument with Iceman**

**Lan and Maylu come back with a handcuffed Dora**

**Lan:** We got her!

**Dora:**Let go of me you

**Jaden:** We got the baboon too! **holds up a ducktaped Boots**

**Boots:** hmm hmm (_translation but the MM and YGO gang don't know: F# U)_

**Alexis**: pardon?

**Boots**: **rolls eyes** HHMM HM!

**Yai:** ANYWAYS…….geez it's hot here

**Dora in a evil low voice:** But hell is hotter! Mwahahahahhaha

**Tori knocks Dora over with a metal bat**

**Tori: :**D

**MM & YGOGX gang:** ………..

**Boots rips off the ducktape**

**Boots:** F-

**Megaman and Roll tackle boots to the ground**

**Megaman:** This is a G rated show!

**Roll:** well its turning into a M rated one…

**Boots**: Well fine!

**Dr: Crowler**: Get out of here tom thumb!

**Iceman:** Your face is tom thumb!

**Dex:** Guys! Peace!

**Crowler and Iceman look away from each other with crossed arms**

**Sweatdrop**

**Gutsman:** How do we even get back?

**Yai:** That's a problem

**Lan:** Why don't me and Megaman do a blackhole again?

**Maylu:** No friggin way Lan! This time me and Roll will do it

**Roll:** right on

**Maylu:** Crossfuse!

**Choir:** aaaaaaaahhhhhh

**Megaman:** Would you shut up! **kicks choir off the island**

**Crossfused Maylu:** Blackhole! **blackhole turns up**

**Dex:** Bye guys!

**Syrus:** Seeya!

**MM gang and DTE gang get sucked up**

**Yai:** HOORAY! We're back!

**Dora:** now let's open that beer bottle! I forgot all about it!

**Tori:** Hey! Where'd it go?

**Burp**

**Everyone slowly turns around to find….**

**MM and DTE gang:** GLIDE?

**Glide:** Oh guys **belch** how've you been?

**Yai:** 'how've you been?' 'HOW'VE YOU BEEN!'

**Dora:** Oh my gosh! That drunk man drank my beer!

**Lan:** OUR beer

**Boots:** ME and DORA'S beer

**Roll:** Whatev…

**Dora:** Lets gang bash him!

**Glide:** oh for the love of tea and biscuits...

**Dora and Boots go after Glide**

**Yai:** NOOOO I'm not losing glide again!

**Yai shines her forehead on Dora and Boots**

**Boots:** AKK the reaper! I see him…..or her!

**Dora:** Am I in heaven? **stares around until she sees Lan** Oh, I'm not..

**Lan glares evilly **

**Maylu**: OK then does that conclude our trip?

**Tori:** hopefully….

**machine starts shaking**

**Iceman:** What's happening to the machine

**Steam:** hisssssssssss

**Roll:** Oh..my…gosh

**Megaman**: can it be…..

**Dex:** yes…..

**MM gang:** its-

* * *

**Diamonde:**** Ooooo we stopped, sorry you guys we took such a long time, we've just finished exams and man it was hard! Well hope you guys enjoy the next one**

**Tori:**** Whoa, what's this place…**

**MegaxRoll4eva and Diamonde freeze and turn around**

**Diamonde:**** how'd you get here?**

**Tori****: who knows…i dont even know where 'here' is...**

**MegaxRoll4eva****: well till the next chapter!**

**Tori****: What chapter?**

**Diamonde****: shut up Tori**

**MegaxRoll4eva:**** No one likes you**

**Tori:****…….my mommy does**


	9. Sneak Peek!

**MegaxRoll4eva:** HELLO and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

**Diamonde**: Welcome to 2009~!

**MegaxRoll4eva**: Since we are taking such a long time (and probably lost every reviewer…) We decided to give you guys a sneak peek on the next chapter!

**Diamonde:** to tell you the truth, we..um…sorta lost our humor…

**MegaxRoll4eva**: So we're doing our best to make it as humorous as possible!

**Tori:** Um..guys, I'm still here…

**Diamonde**: WHAT?!?!

**MegaxRoll4eva**: How?!?!

**Tori:** well for starters i don't know how to get out

**Diamonde**: True...how DO WE get out of here?

**MegaxRoll4eva:** We can't till this story is finished!

**Diamonde:** meh, who cares! Here's the sneak peak!!

* * *

_"What are we doing here?"_

_"You're gonna help us get foot-ball head and her Diddy Kong friend outta here!!"_

_"It means a battle!"_

_"I am SO not perverted!"_

_"Why the heck would I pay you a good $20?"_

_"GUUNNNNNZZZZZ!!!!!"_

_"IS THAT A SPANISH DICTIONARY?!?!"_

_"The Nazi's are coming for us!!!!"_

_"BBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!"_

_"Way to suck it to 'em!"_

_"Aww crap not again...."_

_

* * *

_

**MegaxRoll4eva**: well….uh….*cough* that's…it…hehe

**Diamonde:** Please don't hesitate to give us ideas! it can be as gruesome, cruel or as violent as you want! We need all the help we can get to satisfy our reviewers!!

**Tori:** So…uh…keep…reading?

**MegaxRoll4eva:** Niccceeee! You're getting the hang of this!

**Diamonde:** Yet again, Happy New Year!

**MegaxRoll4eva:** And I hope 2009 will be a great year!!!


End file.
